Monster Musume Cameo List
The following page details various cameos, parodies and shout-outs featured in the Monster Musume series. __TOC__ Monster Musume in Other Media *The manga Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls appears in anime being read by Nozomi Gokuraku in episode 4 when her friends, Himeno and Kyouko, try to help her study for her make-up exams. *Miia appears in promotional art for Toho Animation's 5th year anniversary and AnimeJapan 2018. *Monster Musume characters Miia and Centorea appeared wrestling as bonus art for the monster girl-themed wrestling manga MonWres: Fighting Monster Girls! (Monster Wrestling: Interspecies Combat Girls). The artwork was part of a promotional piece made for the manga's volume 1 by Monster Musume artist Okayado. Okayado would also create an artwork piece for volume 2 featuring Steela and Asterio from his other manga series, 12 Beast. Other Media in Monster Musume 'Anime and Manga' ''12Beast'' *Chapter 19, Kimihito is wearing a 12/Beast t-shirt the whole time. *In Episode 9 of the anime, the angel-winged cosplayers are completely re-edited in the Blue Ray version to appear like Aero and Jawea from 12 Beast. ''Berserk'' *When Centorea is confronted by her mother in Chapter 29 about why she hadn't found a suitable teaser since she sent her away, to which Centorea says she wanted to find a master, not a teaser. Her mother says that was no excuse, "though I may have excused such pretentiousness if thy master were winsome." This winsome master she is picturing is a silhouette with the hair, armour, and cape of Griffith from . ''Code Geass'' *Miia strikes Lelouch's close-up pose from the end of Code Geass season 1 closing credits in Chapter 26. *Lala strikes a similar pose while introducing herself in Chapter 24. ''Dragonball'' *The opening song Saikōsoku Fall in Love has Miia, Centorea, Papi, Suu, Meroune and Arachne performing a group "love-powered" Spirit Bomb against Kimihito. *In Chapter 44, Kimihito wonders if he's being chased by a villain like in some battle manga and imagines a scene of him dressed up like Goku facing off against a guy vaguely resembling Vegeta. ''Mister Ajikko'' * Centorea's orgasmic reaction after tasting the carrots in Episode 12 seems to be an allusion to the similarly "energised" food critiques in . ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' * In Episode 3 of the anime, Kimihito notices the "spirits of Centorea's kind" behind her and asks if they're "Stands or what". ''Loveless'' *In Chapter 2, Kimihito and Miia take shelter in a Love Hotel called 'Hotel Loveless'. MaMaMa: Magical Director Mako-chan’s Magical Guidance *The unnamed shop clerk of Libido Doujin and the magical girl Sweetie Witch Makochan bare a remarkable resemblance to Junji Onodera and Mako Toudou of MaMaMa: Magical Director Mako-chan’s Magical Guidance. Mobile Suit Gundam * In the bonus art of Volume 6 featuring Lala, she is reenacting the finale of Mobile Suit Gundam with her body as the Gundam and her head as the Zeong's head. * In Chapter 31, Yukio's environmental suit has a helmet which heavily resembles the head of a MS-06 Zaku II mobile suit. Muromi-san * In Episode 12, a silhouette of Muromi from "Muromi-san" makes a single-frame cameo when Kimihito smacks his head while floating down the river (04:26). ''Nurse Hitomi's Monster Infirmary'' *In Chapter 64, Hitomi and Kenshiro from Nurse Hitomi's Monster Infirmary make a cameo walking around the Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort. ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "I'm not afraid of anything anymore!" from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ''Sailor Moon'' *The front cover of Chapter 32 is a parody of the Sailor Moon magical girl series. ''Steins;Gate'' *In Chapter 24, Kimihito is shown saying "El Psy Congroo" while using a cell phone, which was an action commonly done by Rintaro Okabe from the anime Steins;Gate. 'Movies' *In the Seven Seas Entertainment translation of Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes several horror and action movie lines that usually result in the character dying soon after they are said; these lines are; "If we get out of this alive... Let's get married!", "Let's split up! We can cover more ground that way!", "It's okay! I'm only two days from retirement!", "I'll go check out that weird noise. It's probably nothing!", "Relax. What could possibly go wrong?", and "Nothing can stop me now!". ''Final Destination'' *Chapter 24 makes reference to the explosion of an airliner from Final Destination. *While based on chapter 24, Episode 12 does a full re-enactment of the opening "Flight 180 death scene" from the film , with Kimihito in the place of Alex Browning. ''Frozen'' *In Chapter 31, the group brainstormed on how to help the Arctic Inn's business, Mero suggested a stage production starring Yukio as the main character who freezes things with her powers. Miia worries about the copyright issue. ''Godzilla'' *In Episode 10, Suu's Kaiju transformation possesses the same back spikes as . *The entirety of the fight between her and Kii is also depicted in grainy wide angle shot similar to the original Godzilla films. *Suu also unleashes a mouth beam similar to Godzilla's iconic attack. ''Ringu'' * In Chapter 34, Kimihito comments that a tired Smith looks like Sadako. * In Episode 12, Smith adopts a look similar to Sadako when threatening Lala. ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' * In Episode 12, Kimihito gives a thumbs up like the T-800 did. ''The Graduate'' *The still shot of Rachnera putting on stockings while Kimihito stands by the door in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls OAD 2 is a reference to one of 's most iconic scenes, with Kimihito as Benjamin and Rachnera as Mrs. Robinson who's putting on stockings and trying to seduce him. ''The Shining'' *In Chapter 59, while under the influence of the Full Moon, Mil breaks a hole through the door of Kimihito's room while attempting to get him out and sticks her head through the hole in a rendition of Jack's Nicholson's infamous "Here's Johnny!" scene from The Shining. 'Games' ''Air'' *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "Can I just go to the goal right now...?" From the visual novel . ''Dead Space 2'' * Due to the conflict of the personalities she was mimicking at the time, Suu does an impersonation of Nicole Brennan at one point during Chapter 13 while taking care of Kimihito. ''Dragon Quest'' *In Chapter 1, the image of a lamia being beaten by a human is an allusion to the RPG franchise. *When facing Suu for the first time, Centorea admits that what she knows about Slimes comes from videogames and goes on to describe them as the slimes from the Dragon Quest series. *The cover of Chapter 36 has the characters dressed in a parody of Dragon Quest. ''Fate/Stay Night'' *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "You don't mind if I beat that thing, right?" from the visual novel Fate/Stay Night. ''El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron'' *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "No problem, everything's fine." from the videogame El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. Kantai Collection'' * Mosukii in Chapter 49 is dressed like Shimakaze from . ''Metal Gear'' * Miia cosplays as FOX-era Big Boss from in Chapter 10. * Miia considers wearing a box as a disguise in Chapter 18 and Episode 9, and later has Suu turn into the box while she dresses as the younger version of Big Boss "Naked Snake". While following her, Rachnera also decides to cosplay and chooses to dress as The Boss (Naked Snake's mentor). *In Episode 9, when the girls are outside the café and get their ideas, the red "!" from the MGS games pop up above their heads (except Papi, who gets the blue "?"). *In Episode 9, the ice cream truck is left open due to a fella running to the bathroom with incontinence, just like Johnny Sasaki. *In Episode 9, Rachnera tells Miia "Excellent, age hasn't slowed you down one bit.", which is what Campbell tells Solid Snake in MGS 1, and Miller tells Big Boss in MGSV:Ground Zeroes. ''Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online *Rohe, Rus, Bisque and Kalolo make cameos in Miia's fashion magazine in Chapter 43 of the ''Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga. *Tolepas and Terios make cameos in Okayado's Minotaur's Milking Ranch erotic art series. *Myuu makes a cameo attending the Interspecies Mixed-Gender Dating event at the Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort in Chapter 65 of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga. ''Touhou Project'' *In Chapter 18, the cast discovers an event for a new game with various cosplayers dressed up as characters from the Touhou Project videogame series. The cosplayers all adopt costumes of Reimu, Marisa, Meiling, Keine, Kasen, Yuugi, Ran, Utsuho, a mini-Sin Sack. With Suu's help, Papi also disguises herself as Utsuho. *In Chapter 25, Lala does her best Yukkuri impersonation after eating Miia's cooking, complete with the character catchphrase "Take it easy in the afterlife!" (although the catchphrase was dropped in the official English release). *In Chapter 32, Luz's human assistants wear Sin Sack masks to hide their identities for Luz's sentai show. ''Undertale'' *In Chapter 48, a heater shaped like the Undertale character "Flowey" is seen as part of the Exchange Exhibition. Papi notices it and thinks it is cute. ''Front Mission: Gun Hazard'' *In Chapter 40, Zombina quotes the line from Front Mission: Gun Hazard, "Hyaa! I can't take it anymore! Zero!" ''Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro Na'' *In Episode 12, the infamous "QUALITY cabbage" from appears during Kimihito's cooking spree near the end of the episode. 'Television' *While suggesting a Tokusatsu show for Luz Ninetei to perform in Chapter 32, Miia mentions Transforming Rider ( ) and Robot Hero ( ). In addition, the designs of them reference the first heroes of the referenced franchises, Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider #1 and Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan. *In the Seven Seas' English translation of Chapter 35, when Kimihito begins issuing orders to the Fishfolk chefs the statement "How will he use the secret ingredient!?" appears behind him. This statement is a frequently used phrase in the Japanese cooking show . 'Literature' *The sword Centorea wields in Chapter 16 and her sword in the Monster Musume anime series is a replica of Andúril from . *The Dwarf and Elf in Chapter 48 that have to give up their weapons resemble the characters Gimli and Legolas, respectively, from . 'Internet' *In Episode 6's MonMusu Collection, the Long Legs subspecies' appearance and nickname of "Sergeant" is a reference to 2chan, which refer to huntsman spiders as "Sergeant Ashidaka" due to a particular thread discussing "anti-cockroach forces". *In Episode 7's MonMusu Collection, the "Backbeard" is based off of Beako; a popular Meme-character from Futaba Channel (2chan) and the de-facto mascot of the Sankaku Complex imageboard. *Sports Club Kobold's sunbathing pool is modelled after The Usual Pool; The most infamous swimming pool in Japanese pornography. 'People' *In Chapter 21, Gameshop Otogi is an allusion to mangaka Otogi Kurokawa and the Otogi no Kuni no Soapland doujin circle. Specializing in erotic doujin featuring large breasted girls (a favourite of Okayado's), Kurokawa created fanart of Meroune Lorelei for Okayado and Okayado rendered the artwork on the inside wall of Gameshop Otogi for this chapter. Otogi Kurokawa would go on to also contribute a short comic for Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 2 and Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 3. *During the play in Chapter 32, Luz Ninetei calls Miia " "; an actor from [[w:c:ultra:Ultraman (series)|the original Ultraman series]] (1966-1967) who later became a radio host famous for vulgar language. *It is currently unknown whether ANM48 is a parody of or a fictional sister band of the real-world idol group . *In Chapter 42, the two agents afraid that Manako can read their minds with her eye (because they like her) are caricatures of Okayado's fellow mangaka Shake-O (the one with the glasses and eyelashes) and 221. The additional gag is that both are making manga about a one-eyed girl, and respectively. *The ANM48 single "Everyday Kemomimi (Everyday Animal Ears)" is a parody of the AKB48 single " (Everyday, Hairband)". *As Centorea attempts to charge the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory to rescue Suu in Chapter 53, Kimihito cries that she don't pull a . *The self-portrait avatars of several mangakas make cameos in Rachnera's pretend shop in Chapter 45. Okayado, Shake-O (creator of Nurse Hitomi's Monster Infirmary), Nanoha (creator of The Diary of France), Kinoko Inu (creator of Kinoko Inu (Mushroom Dog)), and 221 (creator of Mako-san to Hachisuka-kun). Okayado *Okayado's avatar (a hermit crab) makes frequent cameos throughout the Monster Musume anime series in addition to his name appearing in Chapter 19, 25 and 27 and 32 of the manga series. * It is revealed in Chapter 19 that the number plate of Smith's car is "Okayado 501". * In Chapter 25, the cast go to a restaurant named Yakiniku Okayado. * Centorea's room features a mantra displayed on the wall; "Unity of Horse and Rider", signed by Okayado. * In Chapter 27, Miia and Kimihito hide from Miia's Mother inside a refrigerated garage featuring Okayado's name. * In Chapter 32, the credits shown on the TV set for the show "Magical High School - Mako-chan" include Inui Takemaru (Okayado's Alias) for Character Design. *At the end of the Chapter 37 Centorea is reading a newspaper called the Okayado Times. * In Chapter 38, Kimihito is sent to a hospital named Okayado General Hospital. * The freight containers Zombina and Kimihito are hiding in are marked as belonging to Okayado. in Chapter 39. * In Chapter 60, the household catches a flight at the Okayado International Airport on their way to Miia's hometown. * In the same chapter, one of the shop signs in the Lamia Village is titled OKAYADO. * Okayado makes a cameo appearance in Species 1: Everyday Life with a Lamia, as a plushie in the UFO Catcher. * In Species 4: Everyday Life with a Slime Papi's video game features Okayado playing tennis against himself. * In Species 6: Everyday Life with Shedding and Egg Laying, Okayado can be seen on a bottle of Okonomi sauce and later Papi's egg is represented as a Gashapon ball with Okayado within. * Okayado appears as a building banner and as a bystander being interviewed during the hostage situation in Species 7: Everyday Life with MON and an Arachne. * Okayado appears on a pack of snacks in Species 11: Everyday Life with a Dullahan. * Okayado makes a cameo appearance in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls OAD. 'Role-Playing Games' *In Chapter 40, Liz and Kinu can be seen playing the tabletop RPG Call of Cthulhu. 'Stores/Companies' *Stertbooks Coffee is a parody of the franchise. *Mamazon is a parody of the online store . *Comic Toranoana is based off of the real-world store of the same name in Akihabara, Tokyo. *The Toho eggs and Toho Beauty stores in the shopping district in Episode 12 may be an allusion to Studios; a film and theater production company best known as the producer and distributor of many Kaiju and Tokusatsu films, Godzilla being the most notable of their creations. *"RYU" appears on some of the receipts Kimihito is calculating in Episode 12, it is a presumed "RYU" is an allusion to ; a monthly seinen manga (manga marketed to adolescent boys and men) and anime magazine within which the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga is published. Gallery File:Monwres 1 obi fixw 640 hq.jpg File:AnimeFinalDestination1.png File:AnimeFinalDestination2.png AnimeSmith6.png OP30.png MuromiCameo.png Category:Anime Category:Manga